U.S. patent application Ser. No. 232,890 filed Feb. 9, 1981 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,120, and its abandoned parent application, Ser. No. 88,298 filed Oct. 26, 1979, both entitled V-Type Engine Intake with Vibration Isolated Manifold Connector, illustrate prior manifold arrangements found effective to reduce radiated noise in V-type engines. The disclosures of these applications are hereby incorporated by reference into the present application.
In the embodiments illustrated in the drawings of the referenced applications, isolation means are provided between the cylinder bank mounted manifolds of a V-type engine and the manifold connector which extends between those manifolds. This arrangement was found to reduce noise radiated from the engine, apparently through reducing the transmission of vibrations between the cylinder banks and their connected manifolds and from the cylinder banks and manifolds to the connector.